


defector

by turtledux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai's A+ Parenting, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Tags May Change, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Has Issues, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), iroh isn't... perfect, piandao adopts zuko au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: the good ol agni kai happens. iroh smuggles zuko out to piandao's to keep him safe. no avatar search happens yadda yadda. Another (character) adopts zuko au fic, Piandao edition!!
Relationships: Iroh & Piandao (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Piandao & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	defector

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! u reading this means u clicked a fic of mine which, thanks alot !!! :) so umm yea i dont have much to preface. I jus wanted Piandao and Zuko bonding content. I hate how short the first chapter but writing wise i like it :/ i hope u enjoy !! (ive also done way too much atla research for this haha. pls suspend some disbelief for any geographical inaccuracies etc anyway<3)
> 
> edit: i noticed sum1 else do an au w this premise :0!!! called The Swordsmen of Shu Jing by Silveryink!! u should defo check it out!!

The banished prince of the Fire Nation has been carted off to an outdated navy ship, only information ever given being said banishment notice and that he could only go back “with the Avatar in chains”. 

Well. Let’s correct that sentence real quick. 

The banished prince of the Fire Nation was supposed to be carted off to an outdated ship with minimal information. And he was. At least, in written confirmation to the Firelord. Prince Zuko, in a sedative-aided sleep, is currently being carted off to an unassuming estate in Shu Jing at the actions of his fuming Uncle. All in a day’s work of the White Lotus, really. Kinda. Not really. There is certainly some nepotism present. The nepotism was more than justified however, for this moment.

It was taking everything in Iroh not to go back to the Royal Palace and sear Ozai down to bare ashes. _Ah, his mistake! Firelord Ozai, long may He reign._ (It should be noted that his mind adds this bit very sarcastically). No matter. His suffering nephew is the issue at hand right now.

The first time he sees his nephew post-Agni Kai and post-rushing him to the infirmary, he weeps. The first time he reads the letter stating terms of banishment from Ozai, not even coming to see his _13-year-old son_ in person, he resists letting out a fury-filled breath of fire. And weeps some more. The thought of letting Zuko, not even close to physically healed, chase after a spirit tale with a likely-to-be unloyal crew doesn’t even flash across his mind. He is getting his nephew to safety if it kills him.

There are better, safer places he could be taking Zuko right now. The Northern Water Tribe. Omashu. Ba Sing Se-- Yeah, let’s not think about Ba Sing Se right now. Just. Anywhere that isn’t the Fire Nation. It’s not like he doesn’t have _friends_ in these places to aid his mission. The distance was too great however, and likely too suspicious for Ozai’s taste. (If Iroh wasn’t in such a state of tunnel vision, he could have noticed Azula’s subtle aid by making up an issue with the servants provoking enough to garner all the Firelord’s attention onto her. _‘Even when Zuko’s unconscious he’s a dum-dum.’_ ) For all he knew he went to the port to say goodbye, a weak sentiment according to Ozai. He already pleaded his case for giving Zuko at least a goal to rescind banishment, so asking to go along would be overkill. Now look where the goal given’s gotten them. 

No matter. Shu Jing would work just as fine. It _had_ to. 

Iroh looks again to the lotus tile in his palm, forming indents in his skin with how tight he’s holding it. Yes, his _friends_. Shu Jing houses one of them. And the fact he is already familiar with Zuko doesn’t exactly hurt things either.

Piandao may have moved there for its seclusion, but the royal rumor mill still runs quickly through most of the Fire Nation. If he already knows of the ( _dishonorable_ ) Agni Kai, he will not be surprised. If he doesn’t... well, even a decorated General has his impulsive moments. Iroh is not against using threats when he gets there, even towards a comrade if it guarantees Zuko’s safety. He looks up to Agni and prays.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They’ve arrived at Shu Jing.

Being Grand Lotus _and_ former right-hand man to Firelord Azulon certainly has its perks, them including the skills and contacts to achieve easy subterfuge. He pays off the smuggler handsomely. 

The cliffside village’s waterfalls are just as grand as he saw them last, and cherry blossom petals are falling from the season’s first bloom. Iroh mourns that Zuko will have to attach such a beautiful backdrop to the day his father decided to make his contempt for him tangible. He mourns the inevitably adverse change his nephew’s puffed-up, prideful but still so empathetic self will obtain. Not even the most war-hardened soldiers would live through being scarred by their relative mentally unscathed. 

He shakes his head. No time for contemplation. With this, he pulls up his cloak to conceal his face and hoists his too-scrawny nephew into his arms, who lets out a feeble groan at the jostling. No one outside the palace has seen Zuko post-Agni Kai, with his burn and hasty shave of a haircut, so Iroh worries only momentarily of him being recognized.  
He treads off to a familiar estate.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks alot 4 reading, i hope u enjoyed it enough 2 stick around for the next ch!!! i should note i dont rlly have an outline/plan/sched etc for this lol, so updates are likely to not be regular. idk how yet, but id like to add azula redemption to this in some way :) maybe even jetko or zukka?? we'll see. I hope to have longer chapters as i continue! any & every kudos/comment is appreciated, esp comments ;)


End file.
